


Hollow Talk

by Toffino



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Despair, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffino/pseuds/Toffino
Summary: Fanfikowa reakcja na 10 odcinek Despair Arc. Mała zabawa w gdybanie i zastanawianie się, jak rozwinęłaby się sytuacja, gdyby Juzo podjął inną decyzję.  Po raz pierwszy chyba nie muszę się przejmować, że dorzuciłam do pieca za dużo angstu, bo to anime jest tak pełne rozpaczy, że co bym nie napisała, i tak będzie się to wydawało cieple i puchate i to jest jednocześnie straszne i cudowne.





	1. Comfortably numb

**Author's Note:**

> Na ogół mam ambicje żeby jednak tworzyć do polskich ff polskie tytuły, ale w sumie poddałam się już przy Barely Breathing więc co mi zależy. Środek nocy jest, może wymyślę coś lepszego z czasem.  
> Pisane na szybko, więc zarówno redakcja jak i korekta robione ziemniakiem, będę sukcesywnie poprawiać jak coś mi się rzuci w oczy.  
> Nie wiem, jak zapatrujecie się na Juzo dostającego wpierdziel, ale osobiście uważam, że skoro leżał na ziemi i nie wstawał, żeby wyrwać Junko telefon z łapy, to rzeczywiście coś mu musieli zrobić.

“Proszę, pozwól mi powiedzieć Munakacie że jesteś niewinna.”  
Wciąż nie dowierzał, że przeszło mu to przez gardło. Deszcz wciąż padał z nieba strumieniami, koszula kleiła się do ciała, bruk był był mokry i zimny, a on nie czuł absolutnie nic. Nie docierał do niego ból złamanych zeber, nie obchodziły go zadrapania na pięści, którą wciąż z wściekłością uderzał w chodnik. Ta gówniara zaoferowała mu, że dotrzyma tajemnicę w zamian za zdradę Munakaty. A on się zgodził. Jak ostatni kretyn. Usiadł, a następnie chwiejnie stanął na nogi. Sięgnął po telefon, by wybrać numer Munakaty. W ten sposób będzie łatwiej. Może zdoła zapanować nad głosem, jeśli nie będzie musiał patrzeć mu w oczy. „Junko Enoshima jest niewinna”. To tylko jedno zdanie. Jedno zdanie, i jego sekret nigdy nie wyjdzie na jaw. Jak na złość, Munakata nie odbierał. Najpierw Yukizome teraz on. Dlaczego nie mogą tak po prostu podnosić słuchawki, kiedy się czegoś od nich chce?! Wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze. Zgiął się w pół i zwymiotował krwią. Ta banda szczeniaków z kursu rezerwowego musiała mu coś zrobić, musieli mu uszkodzić coś tam w środku. Nie miał ani czasu ani siły się tym teraz przejmować, bo ta dziewczyna uszkodziła już wszystko, co jeszcze było do uszkodzenia i mdłości były niczym w porównaniu z przychodzącą falami nienawiścią do samego siebie. Przeklinajac pod nosem powlókł się w stronę głównego budynku szkoły. Jakiś głos w jego głowie mówił mu, że to nie jest dobra strategia. Przecież jeśli Munakata ma uwierzyć, że z Enoshimą jest wszystko w porządku, pośpiech wcale nie jest potrzebny. Dziewczyna jest niewinna, nie ma powodu się nią dłużej zajmować. Nie ma powodu biec prosto z pola walki, w przemoczonym ubraniu i krwią na ustach. Mimo to nie zatrzymał się. Uparcie brnął przed siebie, głuchy na ból i zimno, gorączkowo powtarzając w myslach słowa, które ma usłyszeć Munakata. Pracownica sekretariatu omal nie zemdlała na jego widok. Zdołała tylko wykrztusić, że Munakata jest w gabinecie dyrektora, po czym najszybciej jak się dało zniknęła na zapleczu. Niechętnie powlókł się na górę. Gabinet dyrektora Jina Kirigiri był na drugim piętrze. Szedł powoli krok za krokiem. Stopień. Enoshima jest niewinna.Kolejny stopień. Enoshima jest niewinna. Półpiętro. Niewinna jak dziecko. Muchy by nie skrzywdziła. Wytarł krew z ust rękawem mokrej koszuli. Lekko zapukał do drzwi. Po drugiej stronie rozległy się kroki oraz szczęk klucza przekręcanego w zamku. W progu stał szkolny rekruter, Koichi Kizakura. Upił łyk ze swojej piersiówki, następnie niechętnie odsunął się, pozwalając szefowi ochrony dostrzec resztę pomieszczenia. Poza nim w gabinecie dyrektora był też Jin Kirigiri, Kazuo Tengan. Oraz Munakata. Ten ostatni natychmiast podniósł się z fotela i wbił w przybysza pytające, pełne wyczekiwania spojrzenie. Sakakura wziął głęboki oddech.  
„Junko Enoshima jest niewinna”  
\- Junko Enoshima coś knuje – ze zdumieniem usłyszał wydobywające się z jego własnych ust słowa. – Trzeba ją powstrzymać. Może być niebezpieczna.  
Tengan i Kirigiri również wstali, wyraźnie poruszeni informacją.  
\- Gdzie ją spotkałeś? – spytał stanowczo Munakata, podchodząc do niego. – Gdzie ona teraz jest?  
\- W parku… - odparł Sakakura, znów czując smak krwi w ustach. Musiał podeprzeć się o framugę. – Walczyłem z nią, ale… Musimy się spieszyć, pokażę wam, gdzie to było.  
Munakata oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Poradzimy sobie – powiedział z naciskiem. – Ty idź do szpitala. Potrzebujesz pomocy medycznej.  
\- Pójdę z wami. Muszę…  
\- To jest rozkaz, Sakakura. Odpocznij. Ja o wszystko zadbam.  
Pokiwał głową, następnie zaś stracił przytomność. 

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył po przebudzeniu, był szpitalny sufit. Jakaś kobieta przemawiała do niegu uspokajająco, ale nie miał nawet siły odwrócić głowy by zlokalizować źródło głosu.  
\- Proszę się nie ruszać. Miał pan krwotok wewnętrzny, stracił pan dużo krwi.  
To by wyjaśniało kwestię krwawych wymiotów. Te małe, rozbestwione dranie z kursu rezerwowego naprawdę porobiły mu coś w środku. Walczył z nimi już wcześniej, podczas buntu nazwanego przez władze szkoły „paradą”, ale grupka towarzysząca Junko Enoshimie była o wiele bardziej zajadła i zdeterminowana. Zupełnie tak, jakby byli przez kogoś sterowani.  
„Junko Enoshima jest niewinna”  
Nie powiedział tego. Powiedział prawdę, i Enoshima zdążyła już pewnie zdradzić jego sekret Munakacie. Kyosuke… Nie, tylko Yukizome miala prawo tak do niego mówić. Nie on, jemu nigdy nie będzie wolno. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wszystko wyszło na jaw.  
\- Obudziłeś się – drgnął na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Mimo otępiającego bólu główy, zwrocił twarz w jego kierunku. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło by ocenić, że Munakata jeszcze nie wie. Był blady, wymięty i wyraźnie czymś wzburzony, jednak troska w jego spojrzeniu nigdy by się nie pojawiła, gdyby wiedział. Nawet, jeśli jakaś część Sakakury chciała, żeby tak było.  
\- Enoshima… - zdołał wykrztusić Sakakura. – … znaleźliście ją?  
Rozmówca tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- Zdażyła uciec, podobnie jak jej siostra – przysunął sobie metalowe krzesło i usiadł obok pacjenta.  
\- Co… co się tam stalo?  
– W parku znaleźliśmy tajemnicze przejście prowadzące na dół. Znaleźlismy tam uczniów klasy siedemdziesiątej siódmej. Jeden z dzieciaków miał ranę postrzałową. Mówił cos o rozpaczy prowadzącej do nadziei, ale tylko z nim był jakis taki kontakt. Cała reszta była w jakimś dziwnym stanie, z początku wydawało nam się, że to szok, ale… trudno powiedzieć. – Munakata westchnął z rezygnacją. - Enoshima zmusila ich do obserwowania śmierci Nanami Chiaki, przewodniczącej ich klasy. Znalezlismy korytarz pelen pułapek. Dziewczynka musiala przez niego isc, wpadając w kolejne pułapki, na koncu zas zostala czyms przebita.  
Sakakura doskonale wiedział o kogo chodzi. Znał dziewczynę z pełnych zachwytów opowieści Yukizome. Wiedział, że przyjaźniła się z zaginionym uczniem kursu rezerwowego. Czy to dlatego…?  
-… Nie zyje? – spytal plaskim glosem  
\- Zyje, ale jej stan jest krytyczny. Jest tutaj, na intensywnej terapii. Umarlaby na miejscu, ale na szczęście miała dobrą opiekę. Był przy niej chłopak, którego szukaliśmy, ten z kursu rezerwowego, obecnie znany jako Izuru Kamukura. Zaopiekował się nią.  
\- Zaopiekował się nią? - powtórzył ze zdumieniem ranny. Czuł, że usta ma całkiem spierzchnięte, gardło piekło go boleśnie.  
\- Posiada wszystkie znane Hope’s Peak talenty, jest też więc superszkolną pielęgniarką – Munakata sięgnął po stojący przy łóżku kubek i pochylił się, by podać przyjacielowi nieco wody. Sakakura zamrugał bardzo szybko. Przez jedno mgnienie chciał, żeby tak zostało, żeby Munakata się nim opiekował i był dla niego delikatny. Żeby z nim został. Przez jedno mgnienie miał nadzieję, że tak będzie.  
\- Yukizome… co z nią? Udało ci się wreszcie do niej dodzwonić?  
Przez długą chwilę nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Wreszcie gość westchnął i odstawił kubek z wodą na szafkę.  
\- Też była na dole.  
W jego głosie nie drgnęła najmniejsza struna, a mimo to dało się wyczuć, że coś poszło bardzo nie tak. Juzo zacisnął dłonie w pięści i skrzywił się, czując ból w prawej ręce. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że przecież przez ponad kwadrans uderzał nią w uliczny bruk jak opętany.  
\- Enoshima coś jej zrobiła?!  
Munakata wstał.  
\- Na razie nic konkretnego nie wiadomo – odparł chłodno. Wzrok miał zupełnie pusty, Sakakura znał go jednak na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że to nie obojętność. To była walka o to, by jak najbardziej opóźnić eksplozję bólu. – Muszę iść. Odpoczywaj. Zajrzę do ciebie później.  
Pacjent odwrócił głowę od drzwi, nie chcąc patrzeć jak przyjaciel wydchodzi. 

\- Nazywasz się Yukizome Chisa, tak?  
\- Tak.  
\- I jesteś wychowawcą klasy siedemdziesiątej siódmej?  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- Jaki jest twój talent? – spytał lekarz, poprawiając elektrody na skroniach pacjentki. Kątem oka zerknął na jeden z ekranów przedstawiający skomplikowany wykres fal mózgowych. Drugi pokazywał aktywne ośrodki w mózgu. Pozostałe dwa kontrolowały pracę serca i tętno.  
\- Jestem superszkolną gospodynią domową.  
\- Świetnie. Wygląda na to, że wszystki działa prawidłowo, zatem… przejdźmy do właściwego badania.  
\- To jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy? – zdziwila się Chisa, lekko przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- Nie. To tylko rozgrzewka. Nie ruszaj się za bardzo, elektrody mogą się odkleić. Więc… pamiętasz, jak znalazłaś się w korytarzu pod ziemią?  
\- W korytarzu…?  
\- Tam, gdzie znaleźli cię profesor Tengan i pan Munakata. Trafili tam za pośrednictwem ukrytego przejścia w parku.  
\- Pamiętam tylko, że szukałam moich uczniów – odparła nieśmiało, z wachaniem. Lekarz caly czas z uwagą obserwował monitory. – Przyszłam do klasy, ale nikogo w niej nie było, poszłam więc ich szukać. Spotkałam po drodze Ryotę. Poprosił mnie o pomoc, wskazał park, więc tam poszłam. Później…. Nic. Kiedy mogę zobaczyć się z Kyosuke?  
\- Spokojnie, wszystko w swoim czasie. Wiesz, gdzie wcześniej przebywali Mikan Tsumiki i Ryota Mitarai?  
\- Nie. Wiem tylko, że zniknęli i cała klasa poszła ich szukać. .  
\- Czy to wtedy Komaeda Nagito został ranny?  
\- Komaeda został ranny? – spytała z nieco przesadną troską. Przysunęła dłonie do twarzy, ale natychmiast je odsunęła pod wpływem surowego wzroku lekarza i szeptu „elektrody”. – Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie będzie, jego talent to ostatecznie szczęście.  
\- Jego stan jest stabilny. Mówi ci coś imię Junko Enoshima?  
\- Nie.  
\- Mukuro Ikusaba?  
Znów pokręciła przeczaco głową.  
\- Izuru Kamukura?  
\- To założyciel Hope’s Peak, prawda? – spytała cicho. Wydawała się bardzo zagubiona. Lekarz ponownie zerknął na monitory, po czym z westchnieniem zamknął swój notes.  
\- Cóż, na razie to wszystko. Dziękuję za współpracę.  
\- Kyosuke… - wyszeptała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Jest tutaj, prawda? Będę mogła go teraz zobaczyć?  
\- Na razie nie. Musimy przeprowadzic jeszcze kilka testów.  
\- Chcę… muszę go zobaczyć – oczy pacjentki wypełniły się łzami. – Proszę…  
\- Panno Yukizome, naprawdę rozumiem, ale….  
Nie dokończył zdania. Ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w czubek skalpela przyciśnięty mocno do jego policzka, tuż pod okiem. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Chisa Yukizome zdołała uwolnić się z pasów i skąd wzięła skalpel, teraz jednak coraz bardziej zbliżała go do oczodołu lekarza. Uśmiechała się, ale jej oczy były całkowicie pozbawione emocji.  
\- Kyosuke Munakata. Prowadź mnie do niego, jeśli chcesz wciąż widzieć.  
Westchnął cicho. Dobrze, że Chisa nie wiedziała o obecnym za parawanem pielęgniarzu. Mężczyzna podkradł się bezszelestnie, by wbić w nadgarstek pacjentki środek uspokajający. Dziewczyna natychmiast osłabła w jego ramionach.  
\- Odeskortuj ją do izolatki – powiedział ze zmęczeniem lekarz, ostrożnie wyjmując ze zwiotczałej dłoni skalpel.  
Szybko zerknął na stojącą za szybą postać. Kyosuke Munakata uparł się, żeby obserwować przebieg badania, prawdopodobnie widział też więc niespodziewany atak. Wyzywająco wpatrywał się w opiekujących się Chisą mężczyzn, oczekując jakiegoś wytłumaczenia. Zasługiwał na nie.  
\- Co z nią? – spytał krótko, gdy lekarz wyłączył już wszystkie monitory i wyszedł na korytarz. – Wyjdzie z tego?  
\- Nie wiemy jeszcze, co dokładnie zrobiła jej Junko Enoshima – oświadczył lekarz, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. – Ale było piorunująco skuteczne. Osoba, z którą rozmawiałem, nie była Chisą Yukizome. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy nią nie będzie.


	2. Before the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo OOC Kamukura i bardzo OOC Munakata, ale kolejny level szpitalnego h/c się sam nie nabije.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O ile OOC Kamukury rzuca się w oczy i nie będę tego kwestionowała, po prostu jest trochę za bardzo chatty i za bardzo zainteresowany światem, to OOC Munakaty jestem gotowa bronić. W sumie po odkryciu ze Chisa jest rozpaczą, biegał po korytarzach z kataną udającą miecz świetlny i walczył z robotami, to znaczy że reakcja na takie odkrycie na pewno było silne. A że tutaj realia nie pozwalają na bieganie z kataną i zabijanie robotów, emocje musiały znaleźć ujscie w inny sposób.   
> Dobra, żartuję, chciałam po prostu nabić kolejny level w h/c.

\- Skontaktował się ze mną prawdziwy Ryota Mitarai – obwieścił Tengan, gdy wszyscy uczestnicy spotkania dotarli już do gabinetu dyrektora. Jin Kirigiri siedział za biurkiem, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach, Kizakura popijał dyskretnie z piersiówki, natomiast Munakata stał przy oknie i wbijał chłodne, obojętne spojrzenie w krople deszczu na szybie. – Słyszał, co stało się z jego klasą, chce pomóc.   
Munakata nieufnie zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Prawdziwy? – powtórzył z powątpiewaniem.   
\- Profesor Tengan odnosi się do faktu, że osobą uczęszczającą na zajęcia do Chisy był superszkolny naśladowca – wyjaśnił od niechcenia Kizakura. - Prawdziwy Ryota Mitarai zajmuje się tworzeniem animacji i z tego co wiem nie za bardzo lubi się zajmować czymkolwiek innym. Dogadał się jakoś z naśladowcą, by ten go zastępował podczas lekcji. Superszkolny Naśladowca bo był zadowolony, bo nikt nie zadawał pytań, Ryota Mitarai był zadowolony bo miał święty spokoj, szkoła była zadowolona, bo obaj rozwijali swoje talenty, a Chisa była wzruszona że cała klasa przychodzi na jej zajęcia… idealny układ. Po co się miałem wtrącać?   
Jin Kirigiri wzniósł oczy ku niebu, dając wszystkim do zrozumienia co myśli o metodach wychowawczych przyjaciela.   
\- Zdołałeś się dowiedzieć od niego coś więcej? – zwrócił się do Tengana. Starszy pan oszczędnie skinął głową.   
\- Jako pierwszy z klasy siedemdziesiątej siódmej miał kontakt z Junko Enoshimą i Mukuro Ikusabą. Porwały go i przetrzymywały, ale zdołał uciec. To on poinformował pannę Yukizome o niebezpieczeństwie, później zniknął bez śladu i zgłosił się do mnie dopiero teraz.   
\- Czy jemu też zrobiły to.. to coś? – spytał cicho Munakata. – To, co spotkało pozostałych?  
\- Śmiem twierdzić, że przydarzylo mu się coś dużo gorszego - odparł Tengan. Trzech mężczyzn wpatrywało się w niego w milczeniu, oczekując na dalsze słowa. – Widzicie, Ryota odkrył, jak za pomocą animacji oddziaływać na ludzkie emocje i kontrolować je. Odpowiednie użycie kolorów, muzyki, montaż i wszystkie te drobnostki, które dla nas wydają się bez znaczenia. Chłopak zdołał dopracować to do perfekcji. Z tego co zrozumiałem, Junko Enoshima wykorzystała jego umiejętności i wiedzę do własnych celów. Zmontowała nagranie śmierci członków szkolnej rady w taki sposób, ze znacząco wpłynęła na zachowanie Mikan Tsumiki. Ryota zeznał, że po obejrzeniu filmu dziewczyna zachowywała się bardzo niepokojąco i bardzo dwuznacznie, była też całkowicie posłuszna Junko.   
Munakata zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wymamrotał coś pod nosem.   
\- Czy w podobny sposób została zahipnotyzowana cała reszta klasy? – zainteresował się Jin Kirigiri. – Wiemy, że musieli oglądać losy Nanami Chiaki. Czy to technicznie możliwe, by Junko zastosowała do tego te same techniki?   
\- To wysoce prawdopodobne.   
\- Ale dlaczego? – dopytywał dyrektor. – Po co to wszystko? Co ona właściwie chciała osiągnąć?   
\- Wpędzić świat w rozpacz . Dokladnie takich słów użył Ryota Mitarai.   
\- Rozpacz… - powtórzyl cicho Munakata, wyraźnie rozsmakowując się w brzmieniu tego słowa. Kizakura posłał mu nieufne spojrzenie i odsunął się z krzesłem nieco dalej.   
\- Jak właściwie powinniśmy to rozumieć? – spytał.   
Tengan milczał przez dłuższą chwilę   
\- Z tego, co wywnioskowałem, Junko Enoshima ma obsesję na punkcie walki między rozpaczą a nadzieją – powiedział wreszcie. - Dla nas tutaj zebranych te pojęcia w jakiś sposób ze sobą współgrają, uzupełniają się nawzajem, dla niej to jednak dwie całkiem przeciwstawne i wykluczające się wartości. Nadzieja jest tym, co reprezentuje Hope’s Peak: Talent, przyszłość, samodoskonalenie, współpraca, wszystkie idee jakie staramy się wszczepić uczniom. Wedlug Junko Enoshimy rozpacz jest czymś przeciwnym. Oznacza szaleństwo, brak kontroli, chaos. Żadnych wartości, żadnych żadnych barier, świat w którym nic nie da się przewidzieć, w którym można się zabijać bez powodu, dla samej przyjemności zabijania. Do tego właśnie dąży. Zmusiła radę uczniowska do mordowania się nawzajem i rozpowszechniła odpowiednio zmontowane naganie, by pokazać wszystkim bezsens śmierci i szaleństwo, chciała zainfekować swoich popleczników poczuciem, że sianie zniszczenia jest łatwe i sprawia przyjemność. Doprowadziła do porwania Nanami Chiaki i uczyniła jej przyjaciół bezsilnymi obserwatorami jej cierpienia i walki, by ich złamać i udowodnić, że nie mają z nią szans. Nanami jest przewodniczącą klasy, ma więc dla ofiar symboliczne znaczenie. Jej śmierć obnażyłaby cały bezsens wszystkiego, co wiedzą o świecie, o życiu, o sprawiedliwości i przyjaźni. Natomiast jeśli przeżyje… Może stać się to, o czym próbował powiedzieć nam Nagito Komaeda: wielka rozpacz zostanie zwalczona przez jeszcze większą nadzieję.   
\- Nie chciałbym być przyziemny – wtrącił Kizakura. – Ale właściwie jak duże są na to szanse? Jaki dokładnie jest stan dziewczyny?   
\- Nadciągająca noc zdecyduje o wszystkim – odparł poważnie Tengan. – Przynajmniej tak mówią lekarze. Musimy być jednak dobrej myśli. Kto ma dać przykład nadziei, jeśli nie my?  
Kizakura i Kirigiri pokiwali głowami. Munakata nawet nie drgnął.   
\- Czy gdyby przeżyła, dałoby się jakoś odwrócić działanie nagrań Enoshimy? – spytał czujnie. – Uczniowie wróciliby do normalności?   
\- Na pewno jeszcze przez długi czas musieliby być pod opieką terapeutów, trauma przez jaką przeszli nie zaleczy się sama – zaznaczył Tengan. – Ale tak, cudowne ocalenie koleżanki, którą uważają za zmarłą może bardzo pomóc w powrocie do zdrowia. Ryota zaoferował, że spróbuje zanalizować tamte filmy i przygotuje nagranie, które odwróci ich działanie. To przecież jego metody, wierzę, że zna je najlepiej.   
\- Nie wiem, czy powinniśmy prosić go o pomoc w tej sprawie – sprzeciwił się Jun Kirigiri. – Z tego, co mówisz, chłopiec dużo przeszedł.   
\-- Właśnie dlatego chcę go zaangażować do pomocy – odparł przytomnie profesor. – Jest świadom, że wykorzystano jego techniki, czuje się za to odpowiedzialny i dręczy go poczucie winy. Oszaleje i sam wpadnie w rozpacz, jeśli nie pozwolimy mu dzialać. Jest jedyną osobą, która wie o sprawie coś więcej, nie możemy go stracić.   
\- Zgadzam się z profesorem Tenganem – zadeklarował Kizakura. – Pamiętam dzieciaka z procesu rekrutacji, wiem ile dla niego znaczy ta cała zabawa w animację. Jeśli chce pomóc i wie jak to zrobić, osobiście nie widzę przeszkód.   
\- Chcę, żebyście wszyscy mnie teraz zrozumieli – powiedział Tengan, wstając od stołu i podchodząc do okna gabinetu. – To, co zrobiła tutaj Enoshima Junko nie pozostanie bez echa. Obnażono wszystkie nasze słabości i niedociągnięcia i musimy podejść do tego z pokorą. Tym razem nie będziemy w stanie tego zamieść pod dywan. Obawiam się, że musimy się liczyć nawet z obcięciem funduszy i zamknięciem szkoły.   
Jin Kirigiri i Munakata ponuro pokiwali głowami. Kizakura uczcił ponurą przepowiednię łykiem ze swojej piersiówki.   
\- Nie to jest jednak najważniejsze – ciągnął Tengan. – Najważniejsze jest to, że Enoshima zdołała uciec i jest na wolności. Nauczyła nas czym jest rozpacz i ta wiedza, choć przytłumiona, zostanie już z nami na zawsze – Munakata skrzywił się lekko na tę uwage. – Możliwe, że Enoshima będzie chciała odzyskać swoich dawnych popleczników lub zdobyć nowych, gdzie indziej. Musimy być uważni i mieć oczy otwarte, nie możemy też sobie pozwolić na dumę i odrzucanie pomocy, nie możemy ani na chwilę stracić z oczu celu, jakim jest przyszłość naszych uczniów. Już raz byliśmy dumni i aroganccy. Pozwoliliśmy by w tych murach zalęgła się rozpacz, dlatego też musimy zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by nie rozprzestrzeniła się dalej i by nie zalała całego świata. Czy to jest jasne?   
\- Piję za to – zadeklarował pogodnie Kizakura.   
Jin Kirigiri tylko w zadumie pokiwał glową. 

W milczeniu obserwował walkę toczącą się po drugiej stronie szklanej tafli. Ciało dziewczyny spowite było grubą warstwą bandaży. Krew powoli spływała do żył z plastikowej torebki zawieszonej na stelażu. Serce próbowało ją pompowac i dostarczać pozostałym organom ale znaczna cześć życiodajnego płynu uciekała z podziurawionych tętnic i wykwitała na białych bandażach piękną, złowróżbną czerwienią. Mimo to pacjentka nie poddawała się. Zmuszała serce do każdego kolejnego uderzenia.To nie było tak nudne, jak się spodziewał. To było… fascynujące. Złapał się na tym, że wyczekuje każdego kolejnego załamania linii na monitorze, że oddycha z ulga, gdy jest równe poprzedniemu i wbija paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni gdy jest mniejsze lub nieproporcjonalnie wysokie. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku.   
\- Ah, tu jesteś   
Talent analizatorski natychmiast podpowiedział mu, kto postanowił zakłócić jego spokój. Kazuo Tengan, jeden z nauczycieli Hope’s Peak. Nie było w nim absolutnie nic interesującego, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z rozgrywającym się w sali intensywnej terapii spektaklem. Tengan nie przejął się brakiem zainteresowania ze strony Superszkolnej Nadziei. Stanął obok chłopaka, również wpatrując się w szybę.   
\- Dziewczyna jest dzielna – przyznał z podziwem. – Kto by pomyślał, że po tym wszystkim…. Dziękuję, że się nią zająłeś. Gdyby nie ty, nie miałaby najmniejszych szans.   
Izuru lekko przekrzywił głowę słysząc podziękowania w ustach starca. Zainteresowało go to, jak każda reakcja, której nie był w stanie przewidzieć.   
\- Twoja decyzja była dość… zaskakujaca– ciągnął spokojnie Tengan. – Zwłaszcza w obliczu domniemanego sojuszu z Enoshimą. Pomagałeś jej w zabójstwie członków rady uczniowskiej. Dlaczego?  
\- Liczyłem na to, że będzie interesująco – odparł bezbarwnie Izuru, wciąż wpatrując się w monitory otaczające Nanami Chiaki. Walka wciąż trwała.   
\- I było?   
\- Przez chwilę – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Gdy jeden z nich zdołał mnie zranić.   
\- Tylko wtedy?  
\- Tak   
\- Junko Enoshima twierdzi, ze rozpacz jest fascynującą, nieprzewidywalną siłą – spostrzegł w zadumie Tengan. – Dlatego próbowała cie zwerbować, prawda?  
Wzruszył ramionami. Nie zamierzał tracić energii na oczywistości.  
\- Zgadzasz się z tym? – drążył nauczyciel.   
\- Poniekąd.   
\- I właśnie dlatego zamiast pójść za nią czuwasz przy dziewczynie, którą ocaliłeś?   
Izuru wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Doskonale wiedział, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.   
\- Jesteś nudny – ocenił. Tengan tylko się roześmiał, zupełnie nie biorąc tej uwagi do siebie.   
\- A ty jesteś dokładnie tak arogancki i zblazowany jak się spodziewałem, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałem o tym projekcie.  
Izuru zdobył się na krzywy uśmiech.   
\- Za pieniądze z czesnego dla studentów rezerwowych stworzono potwora, który zabija niewinnych uczniów – zacytował jedną z rozsyłanych przez Junko wiadomości.   
\- Nie – sprzeciwił się Tengan. – Stworzono zagubionego młodego człowieka, dla którego wszystko jest tak łatwe i oczywiste, że nie potrafi się cieszyć z żadnego posiadanych talentów i nie potrafi się poruszać po świecie pozbawionym ograniczeń. To na swój sposób ironiczne – spostrzegł. – Hinata Hajime najbardziej na świecie pragnął być w czymś dobry. Ty jesteś dobry we wszystkim, ale nie potrafisz tego docenić.   
\- Hinata Hajime – powtórzył chłopak. – Widzę że krąg osób, które go znały i żałują że go zastąpiłem się powiększa.   
\- Z całego serca odradzałem mu udział w projekcie, przekonywałem, że są ważniejsze rzeczy niż posiadanie talentu za wszelką cenę. Wiem, że on i Chiaki Nanami byli sobie bardzo bliscy. Rozpoznała go w tobie, prawda? – domyślił się nauczyciel. – Dlatego ostatecznie postanowiłeś jej pomóc?  
I tym razem nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Izuru wpatrywał się w leżącą na łóżku dziewczynę. W respirator, w monitory, w powoli unoszącą się przy każdym mechanicznym oddechu klatkę piersiową.   
\- W takim razie dlaczego się zgodził? – zapytał niespodziewanie, po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę odwracając się, by spojrzeć w oczy rozmówcy.– Jeśli miał ją… po co chciał mieć więcej?   
Jego wrok był pełen frustracji.. Po raz pierwszy usiłował pojąć coś, co było poza jego zasięgiem. Tengan ze smutkiem pokręcił głową.   
\- Nie wiem – powiedział szczerze. – Sam tego nie rozumiem. Po prostu z dnia na dzień opuścił kurs rezerwowy i zniknał bez śladu. Coś się musiało wydarzyć. Krótko przed jego odejściem, zginęły dwie uczennice z jego klasy, może to miało jakiś związek… Żałuję, że nie miałem szansy jeszcze raz z nim porozmawiać.  
Izuru stracił zainteresowanie nauczycielem i znów wbił wzrok w szybę. Wydawało mu się, że serce Nanami biło mocniej, bardziej równo. Miał nadzieje, że to nie złudzdzenie. Miał nadzieję. Sama ta myśl wydawała się absurdalnie zabawna. Kiedy Tengan żegnał się, by wrócić do swoich spraw, ze zdumieniem spostrzegł że Izuru Kamukura - ofiara eksperymentów na ludziach podejrzana o udział w morderstwie rady uczniowskiej - uśmiecha się delikatnie. 

Szpitalna sala pogrążona była w ciemności rozpraszanej jedynie światłem z korytrza. W dziwnej, niebieskawej poświacie włosy Munakaty zdawały się połyskiwać srebrzyście. Sakakura delikatnie przesunął kilka pasemek między palcami, zastanawiając się, czy przyjaciel zasnął, czy po prostu się zamyślił. Od jak dawna tu jest? Sakakura obudził się dopiero, gdy poczuł ciężar na klatce piersiowej i zorientował się, że Munakata siedzi przy szpitalnym łóżku, opierając głowę o jego tors. Granatowa marynarka przewieszona była starannie przez oparcie krzesła. Juzo nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować. Gardło wciąż miał spierzchnięte i obolałe, ale nie chciał ryzykować szukania kubka z wodą po omacku. Bał się nawet drgnąć, by nie obudzić śpiącego.   
\- Wszystko się spieprzyło – mruknął nagle Munakata, nie podnosząc głowy. – Wszystko. Cały mój… cały nasz plan.   
Sakakura chciał zaprzeczyć, ale uświadomił sobie, że przecież nie ma pojęcia, jak naprawdę wygląda sytuacja z Yukizome. Może rzeczywiście wszystko się spieprzyło. Może Munakata się wscieknie, jeśli ktos zacznie to kwestionować. Nocny gość nie oczekiwał najwyraźniej żadnej odpowiedzi. Słowa wylewały się z niego niepowstrzymanym strumieniem. Cichym, pełnym goryczy szeptem opowiadał o tym, czego zdołał się dowiedzieć o stanie pozostałych ofiar Junko. Przepraszał za narażenie na niebezpieczeństwo, za arogację, za błędy których przecież wcale nie popełnił. Wypowiadał na głos słowa, jakie przychodzą przez myśl nawet najsilniejszym i najdzielniejszym ludziom, gdy mierzą się z czuwaniem w szpitalnej sali. Sakakura doskonale znał brzmienie każdego z nich, wciąż czuł ich smak na wargach. Zdażył je sobie już powtórzyć przynajmniej dwadzieścia razy po tym, jak obudził się w tym łóżku. Pretensje, prośby, próby negocjacji, odgrażanie się i stawianie warunków czemuś, co warunków nie przyjmuje. Poranił się, pomyślał sennie Sakakura, wciąż lekko przeczesując włosy przyjaciela, i teraz krwawi słowami. Starał się oddychać jak najspokojniej i sprawiając wrażenie pograżonego w głębokim śnie. Tak było latwiej dla nich obu. Po raz pierwszy i prawdopodobnie jedyny w życiu Munakata go potrzebował i chciał być blisko niego. Juzo nie potrafił jednak znaleźć słów, które mogłby go ukoić. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to słuchać i nie przerywać. Nawet, jeśli oznaczało to rozrywający ból w piersi.   
\- Powiedzieli mi dzisiaj, ze to nie ona – zwierzył się w pewnym momencie Munakata. – Że to nie Chisa… Widziałem ją przecież, słyszałem, że o mnie pytala, że mnie pamięta. Szarpała się z nimi, bo chciała mnie zobaczyć, a później wyszedł ten lekarz i powiedział, że to nie ona. Że to już nigdy nie będzie ona. Tengan twierdzi, że ma jakiś plan, że może uda się coś jeszcze zrobić, ale…. Co jeśli się myli? Juzo – nagle zwrócił twarz w stronę przyjaciela, napotykając jego czujny, całkowicie przytomny wzrok. Pierwszy raz Sakakura tak wyraźnie widział w jasnych oczach odbicie swojego własnego gniewu, bezsilności i panicznego lęku przed utratą. Nie wiedział, że to w ogóle możliwe, ale poczuł, że kocha go jeszcze bardziej. – Ja nie mogę przecież pozwolić, żeby Enoshima mi ją odebrała. Nie mogę jej stracić.   
„A ja nie mogę stracić ciebie:” pomyślał Sakakura, przymykając oczy i odychlając głowę nieco do tyłu. „Nie dla rozpaczy”.   
Ciężko oparł dłoń na ramieniu towarzysza, lekko przygarniając go do siebie. Munakatanawet nie drgnął. Zamnknął oczy na kilka niespokojnych, drżących oddechów, a gdy ponownie je otworzył, jego spojrzenie było tak samo bystre i skupione jak zawsze.   
\- Przepraszam – powiedział, prostując się. Lekko uścisnął poranioną dłoń Sakakury, zanim pozwolił opaść jej z powrotem na kołdrę. – Nie chciałem cię obudzić. Wpadłem tylko na chwilę sprawdzić, jak się trzymasz i…  
Juzo uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust. „Wiem”próbował przekazać przyjacielowi. „Nie musisz nic tłumaczyć”.  
„Wiem, że wiesz”, odpowiedział bez słów Munakata.   
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał, zakładając marynarkę.  
\- Lepiej, dziękuję – odparł Sakakura, chociaż ucisk w gardle i sercu był właściwie nie do wytrzymania. – Idź odpocząć – poradził, odwracając wzrok. – Przyda ci się.   
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
\- Poradzę sobie.  
\- Wpadnę jutro – zapowiedział Munakata. – Może będę miał więcej dobrych wiadomości.  
\- Oby. I… dobrze mieć cie z powrotem w Hope’s Peak – powiedział na odchodnym Sakakura. Odpowiedzial mu blady, nieco wymuszony uśmiech i ciche trzaśnięcie drzwi.


	3. Goodbye, Beautiful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamukura wciąż jest OOC, ale ma dobry dzień. W przeciwieństwie do Munakatany :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teoria, że Ryota potrzebuje obejrzeć nagranie żeby zrobić kontr-nagranie jest całkowicie zmyślona i służy tylko i wyłącznie jako plot-device, żeby życie Munakaty było cięższe :)

\- Mam dobrą wiadomość – obwieściła lekarka, wychodząc na korytarz. Izuru zmierzył ją nieco znudzonym spojrzeniem. Na pewno skończyła Hope’s Peak. Odziedziczył po niej jeden z talentów. Uznał, że to zasadniczo dość dobra rekomendacja dla lekarza. – Jej stan się ustabilizował. Odłączyliśmy ją od respiratora, zaczyna oddychać samodzielnie.   
Skinął głową, potwierdzając, że przyjął to do wiadomości. Kobieta przyglądała mu się z pełnym lęku zdumieniem. Prawdopodobnie jedyne, co o nim słyszała, to plotki dotyczące śmierci członków rady uczniowskiej.   
\- Może… - wymamrotała pod nosem lekarka. Nachylił się w jej stronę, dając do zrozumienia, że absolutnie nic nie zrozumiał. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz tam do niej iść. Jest przytomna.   
\- Niby czemu miałbym to robić? – spytał ze znudzeniem.   
\- Siedziałeś tu całą noc… pomyślałam, że…  
\- Jakże tendencyjnie – uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.   
Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i truchtem ruszyła w kierunku pokoju lekarskiego. Odprowadził ją całkiem wypranym z entuzjazmu wzrokiem i znów zerknął w szybę. Wokół łóżka Nanami wciąż kręciło się kilka wyraźnie podekscytowanych pielęgniarek. Kiedy wreszcie ostatnia z nich opuściła pomieszczenie, Izuru delikatnie pchnął uchylone drzwi i przekroczył próg.   
\- Hinata… – wyszeptała słabo Nanami, gdy tylko zbliżył się do łózka. Była śmiertelnie blada, na twarzy wciąż miała kilka dużych ran, a jedno oko zasłonięte było bandażem, uśmiechnęła się jednak.  
\- Niestety – odparł z pewnym znudzeniem. – To tylko ja.   
Spoglądała na niego uparcie spoza warstwy bandaży. Wciąż widziała tylko i wyłącznie chłopaka, z którym grała w gry komputerowe. Nie chciała zobaczyć nic ponad to.   
\- To nie jest tak, że cię zapomniałem i przypomnę sobie, jeśli będziesz mi się dostatecznie długo spoglądać w oczy – spostrzegł chłodno Kamukura. Na jej twarzy błysnął upór i gniew, jednak nie odwróciła wzroku. - Twój Hinata odszedł – ciągnął bezlitośnie gość. – Zostawił cię, prawdopodobnie z jakiegoś nudnego, przewidywalnego powodu. To, że próbujesz zaprzeczać mojemu istnieniu nie sprawi że on wróci. Nie myśl, że tego nie sprawdzałem – dodał z goryczą, która zaskoczyła nawet jego. – Wcale się tu nie prosiłem, gdyby to ode mnie zależało, chętnie oddałbym wam waszego ukochanego, nudnego Hinatę, ale to nie jest odwracalny proces.   
Nanami przez długą chwilę mierzyła go spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, jak na to zareagować.  
-Posiedzisz tu ze mną? – poprosiła. Zrozumiał jej słowa tylko dlatego, że potrafił czytać z ruchu warg.   
\- Na razie nigdzie się nie wybieram – odparł wyniośle. Przysunął sobie krzesło. Obserwował jak Nanami to odzyskuje świadomość, to zapada w kolejną płytką drzemkę. Jak nudno. Jak przewidywalnie. Jak spokojnie. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło zanim znów usłyszał jej głos.   
\- Zrobisz coś dla mnie?  
Popatrzył na nią pytająco, czekając na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi.  
-… Nabijesz dla mnie kilka poziomów w grze?  
-… Co znowu? – spytał nieufnie.  
Nanami przez dłuższą chwilę oddychała ciężko przez maseczkę tlenową, najwyraźniej zbierając siły do dłuższej wypowiedzi.   
\- Testuję grę dla jednej dużej firmy – wyjaśniła, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. Mówienie wciąż dużo ją kosztowało. – Termin coraz bliżej a ja nie mogę grać. Mógłbyś mnie zastąpić - popatrzyła na niego wyzywająco. – Oczywiście jeśli dasz radę.   
Skwitował to cichym prychnięciem i pełnym politowania spojrzeniem. Posiadał przecież talenty wszystkich uczniów Hope’s Peak, także jej.   
\- Gdzie masz konsolę? – spytał szorstko, podnosząc się z krzesła.  
\- Miałam… chyba… wewnętrzna kieszeń bluzy.   
Podszedł do stojącego w drzwiach wieszaka i starannie przeszukał wiszący na nim szkolny mundurek dziewczyny. Konsola rzeczywiście wciąż była w wewnętrznej kieszeni. Wyglądało na to, że urządzenie zniosło spacer po labiryncie tortur znacznie gorzej niż sama Nanami. Obudowa wygięła się w kilku miejscach, a ekran był pęknięty i poplamiony zaschniętą krwią.   
Dziewczyna rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na zepsutą konsolę i posmutniała. Wyglądała jak ktoś, kto właśnie stracił najlepszego przyjaciela.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę – mruknął Kamukura, z powrotem siadając na krześle. Wciąż obracał konsolę w rękach, próbując sprawdzić, czy da się ją jeszcze naprawić. Ostatecznie przecież był też superszkolnym mechanikiem. Gdy ekran na nowo rozjarzył się światłem, oczy Nanami również się rozjaśniły. Żadne z nich nie zwracało uwagi na Tengana i Ryotę, którzy dyskretnie obserwowali ich przez szklaną szybę. 

Ostatecznie Munakata nie zdołał odwiedzić Sakakury w szpitalu. Od samego rana brał udzial w niekończącej się serii spotkań z inwestorami, członkami rady nadzorczej oraz nauczycielami Hope’s Peak. Dużo się wydarzyło i – zgodnie z tym, co twierdził Tengan – należało podjąć radykalne kroki. Dyskutowano o dalszych losach szkoły, o jej możliwym zamknięciu, o jej obecnych i potencjalnych uczniach, starano się znaleźć najmniej szkodliwe rozwiązanie. Munakata, jako osoba zaangażowana w budowę jednej z filii także miał prawo głosu i starał się korzystać z niego jak najrozsądniej. Nie było wcale łatwo skupić się na przebiegu rozmów. Wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia wciąż nie dawały mu spokoju, w nocy również nie udało mu się znaleźć wytchnienia. Spał może dwie godziny w gabinecie, którego tymczasowo użyczył mu Koichi Kizakura. Słuchając prezentacji jednego z inwestorów i popijając zimną już kawę, usiłował przypomnieć sobie swój sen. Wrócił do niego myślami przy okazji rozmowy o budynku nowej filii i teraz ponure, niepokojące obrazy nie dawały mu spokoju. Niebo było groźnie czerwone, z daleka zaś rozlegały się odgłosy wystrzałów. Świat płonął, a on przemierzał opustoszałe, zrujnowane korytarze budynku, który tak niedawno pomagał budować. Nie wiedział, jak i czemu się tam znalazł, ale wiedział, że w jakiś sposób jest to powiązane z Enoshimą Junko. Byli tam też Yukizome i Sakakura. Z nagłym ukłuciem serca uświadomił sobie, że w tym śnie Yukizome umarła. Wiedział, że wydarzyło się coś, jeszcze, coś bardzo złego, ale wspomnienie mieszało się z głosem Kizakury próbującego go dobudzić i przekazać, że stan Chiaki Nanami się ustabilizował. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że przeżyje, a to z kolei dawało szansę na wyzdrowienie wszystkim ofiarom Enoshimy.   
W południe znów spotkali się w gabinecie Jina Kirigiri, tym razem jednak na prośbę Tengana dołączył do nich Mitarai Ryota. Pobladły ze stresu i roztrzęsiony chłopak miał zaprezentować im animację, nad którą pracował przez całe przedpołudnie.   
\- To nic takiego –tłumaczył z przejęciem, podłączając nośnik z nagraniem do komputera. – Tak tylko… na szybko… Nagrałem Nanami kiedy u niej byłem… tak, żeby pozostali zobaczyli, że to naprawdę ona i że już z nią lepiej… Że przeżyła. Dodałem też coś od siebie…   
Munakata drgnął, na widok kadru, na którym zatrzymane było nagranie. Od razu rozpoznał wysokiego ,długowłosego młodzieńca siedzącego przy łóżku pacjentki.  
\- Izuru Kamukura – mruknął w zadumie Kizakura, popijając solidny łyk ze swojej piersiówki. – Sekretny projekt akademii. Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, żeby biegał samopas po korytarzu? O ile wiem, strzelał do jednego z uczniów.   
Munakata podzielał jego obawy. Również nie podobało mu się, że domniemany morderca powiązany z Enoshimą Junko kręci się po szpitalu, w którym przebywają obecnie Yukizome i Sakakura. Twarz Jina Kirigiri była nieprzenikniona.   
\- Nie biega samopas – zapewnił Tengan. – Jest pod moją kontrolą i opieką. Pozwoliłem, żeby wpuszczono go do dziewczyny, bo po pierwsze uratował jej życie, a po drugie to dla nas bardzo korzystna sytuacja. Pomyślcie, jaki to przyniesie efekt: chłopiec podejrzewany o morderstwo rady uczniowskiej i współpracujący z Junko odwraca się plecami do rozpaczy i zwraca ku nadziei. To tylko wzmocni pozytywny przekaz. Sami zresztą zobaczycie.   
\- Uruchom nagranie – polecił Jin Kirigiri. Ryota drżącą ręką nacisnął przycisk „play” i odsunął się od monitora.   
Munakata musiał przyznać, że efekt przeszedł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie takiego było w filmie Ryoty, ale nagle poczuł się spokojny i podbudowany na duchu. Wierzył, że nawet najgłębsza rozpacz prowadzi do nadziei i nie ma takiego zła, którego nie dałoby się pokonać. Nie ma sensu mówić, że wszystko już stracone, i że nie ma dokąd iść, zawsze jest jakieś rozwiązanie. Wychodząc z gabinetu uśmiechał się. Oczyma wyobraźni widział już, jak Chisa ogląda nagranie, jak ta straszna pustka w jej oczach się rozprasza a przerażający, nienaturalny uśmiech znika raz na zawsze. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, jeszcze dziś wieczorem będzie miał okazję z nią porozmawiać. Wreszcie powie jej to, co zamierzał powiedzieć już dawno, wreszcie to nie będą tylko puste słowa i niepoważne obietnice. Teraz, kiedy rozpacz została pokonana, naprawdę zaczną razem budować przyszłość, bez względu na to, czy Hope’s Peak przetrwa, czy nie. Uśmiechał się do siebie lekko, słuchając co mają do powiedzenia kolejni członkowie grona pedagogicznego i zarządu. Jego nastrój poprawił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy podczas jednej z przerw Kizakura podszedł do niego by przekazać, że uczniowie klasy siedemdziesiątej siódmej obejrzeli nagranie i wydają się stopniowo wracać do równowagi. Drobnym wyjątkiem był Nagito Komaeda, który nie tylko pozbył się rozpaczy, ale na widok prawdziwego, żywego Izuru Kamukury przemykającego szpitalnym korytarzem niemal oszalał ze z nadmiaru szczęścia i trzeba było podać mu leki uspokajające. Munakata skwitował to stwierdzeniem, że jednak wyszło na ich i że Kamukura biegający samopas nikomu nie wychodzi na zdrowie.   
\- Czy Yukizome też widziała to nagranie? – spytał, dopijając kawę. Czekały go jeszcze dwa spotkania. Nie mógł się doczekać aż wreszcie będzie mógł odwiedzić przyjaciół w szpitalu.   
\- Widziała – potwierdził z pewnym ociąganiem Kizakura. – Wszyscy je oglądali- dodał, patrząc w bok.   
\- I?   
\- Z tego co wiem jeszcze ją badają – odparł szkolny łowca talentów. – To rutynowa procedura – dodał, widząc błysk niepokoju w oczach rozmówcy. – Komaedę też badali, mimo tego że im tam chodził po ścianach z radości. Wracam do szpitala – poinformował. –Ktoś musi mieć te dzieciaki na oku, a ostatecznie to moja klasa. Chisa ich tylko ode mnie przejęła. Będę cię informować na bieżąco – obiecał.   
Munakata odprowadził go wzrokiem. Dopiero pod wieczór działanie naładowanego nadzieją nagrania Ryoty zaczęło słabnąć. Wciąż był dobrej myśli, ale w miarę jak za oknem zapadał zmrok, coraz trudniej było mu wysiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Własciwie nie był nawet pewien, co dzieje się na spotkaniu. Prawdopodobnie dotyczyło funduszy, kursu rezerwowego oraz tego, czy uczniowie powinni odzyskać swoje czesne w przypadku zamknięcia oddziału. Munakata zupełnie nie potrafił się na tym skoncentrować. Nikt nie uprzedzał go o żadnych kolejnych badaniach. Na własne oczy widział, czym zakończylo się poprzednie i z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej niepokoił się o Chisę. Gdy zebranie końca, jak najszybciej pożegnał się z inwestorami i opuścił salę. Miał już ruszać w kierunku szpitala, gdy zaczepił go Jin Kirigiri.   
\- Podejdziesz do mnie jeszcze na chwilę? – poprosił, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.   
\- Właściwie nieco się spieszyłem – przyznał z ociąganiem Munakata. Nie musiał tłumaczyć, gdzie się wybiera. Członkowie samozwańczego „sztabu kryzysowego”doskonale znali jego sytuację. Nie zatrzymywaliby go, gdyby to nie było coś naprawdę ważnego.   
\- Obawiam się, że to nie może czekać– powiedział stanowczo dyrektor. – Obiecuję, że nie zajmę ci dużo czasu.  
Munakata ruszył za nim na góre. Myśl o Chisie poddawanej kolejnym testom, zupełnie samej i zagubionej nie chciała dać mu spokoju. Gdy wszedł do gabnetu, dopadło go nieprzyjemne poczucie, że coś jest nie tak. W środku czekali na niego Tengan oraz Ryota Mitarai, tak zdenerwowany że niemal zielony na twarzy. Co tu robili? Dlaczego Kirigiri chciał, by Munakata właśnie teraz się z nimi spotkał? Widzieli się już przecież tego dnia, wszystko wydawało się być w najlepszym porządku. Swiadomość tego, co mają mu do powiedzenia uderzyła z całą mocą, zanim jeszcze ktokolwiek zdążył otworzyć usta.   
\- Jak zapewne wiesz, dzisiaj wszystkie ofiary Junko Enoshimy obejrzały stworzone przez Ryotę nagranie – zaczął Tengan, potwierdzając jego najgorsze obawy. Strategicznie zlokalizował najbliższy fotel i usiadł na nim, zaciskając dłonie na oparciach. – Możemy mówic o sporym sukcesie, nagranie było strzałem w dziesiątkę. Niektóre przypadki okazały się jednak… problematyczne. Mikan Tsumiki na przykład w ogóle nie zareagowała na film. Śmiała się tylko i mówiła o tym, jaka rozpacz jest piękna. Musieliśmy ją odizolować od pozostałych.   
\- Do czego zmierzacie?   
\- Bo… ja wiedziałem, że to nagranie nie zadziała – powiedział Ryota, robiąc wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwą minę. Munakata zmarszczył brwi. – Pomogło tylko tym osobom, które wcześniej widziały filmik z Nanami, ale tylko dlatego, że udało się ją uratować i tylko dlatego, że sam miałem okazję go na spokojnie przeanalizować. Rozpoznałem wykorzystane w nim techniki i sięgnąłem po takie, które mają przeciwstawne działanie. Tsumiki widziała wcześniej inny film.   
\- Ten z radą uczniowską?   
Chłopiec pokiwał głową, biorąc głęboki oddech.   
\- Ja…. Nie sądzę, żebym potrafił stworzyć coś, co odwróci jego dzialanie – wyznał. - Junko zabrała to nagranie ze sobą, nawet nie widziałem go całego bo nie byłem w stanie, nie wiem, co dokładnie w nim zastosowała i jak to odwrócić. A nawet gdybym wiedział, to… - zacisnął dlonie w pięści. - Oni… oni wszyscy nie żyją, ich śmierć była okrutna i nie miała żadnego sensu…. Nie jestem w stanie przekonać kogokolwiek, że jest inaczej. Sam w to nie wierzę. Chcę pomóc, ale tego po prostu nie potrafię. Przepraszam – spuścił głowę.   
\- Które nagranie obejrzała Chisa? – spytał po prostu Munakata, wbijając nieruchomy wzrok w przestrzeń. Tak naprawdę doskonale znał odpowiedź. Przecież nie opowiadaliby mu o tym, gdyby wszystko było w porządku. Musiał to jednak usłyszeć. Inaczej nigdy nie uwierzy.  
\- Do tej pory nie byliśmy pewni – odparł z ociąganiem Tengan. – Nie dało się tego ustalić ani na podstawie zeznań Ryoty, ani pozostałych uczniów klasy siedemdziesiątej siódmej. Dopiero rozmowa z Nanami Chiaki rozwiała nasze wątpliwości – Munakata wziął głęboki oddech, oczekując na cios. – Chisa Yukizome widziała to samo nagranie co Mikan Tsumiki. To, do którego nie mamy dostępu   
\- Rozumiem - odparł Munakata. Był świadom tego, że Jin Kirigiri przygląda mu się ze współczuciem, a Ryota Mitarai wygląda, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Nie obchodziło go to. Na pewno to jeszcze nie koniec, na pewno da się coś zrobić. Może mimo wszystko Chisa zareagowała na leczenie?  
– Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz – odezwał się Tengan.   
\- Hm?  
Starzec znów popatrzył na Ryotę, zachęcając, by zabrał głos.   
\- Ja… słyszałem, jak ona rozmawiała z Mukuro. Junko… - wydusił z siebie chłopak, raz po raz pociągając nosem. – jeszcze zanim stamtąd uciekłem… Ona powiedziała, że panna Yukizome może sprawiać problemy… że z nią nie pójdzie tak łatwo jak z Tsumiki, bo jest starsza i mądrzejsza… że trzeba się będzie wysilić, ale Mukuro będzie wiedziała, co robić, że ma doświadczenie. Że… że już torturowała ludzi.   
Momentalnie zerwał się z fotela.   
\- CO?!  
\- Munakata… spokojnie – nie zarejestrował nawet momentu, kiedy Jin Kirigiri podszedł bliżej, odgradzając go od Ryoty i Tengana. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, Munakata prawdopodobnie rzuciłby się na nich obu. – Wysłuchaj ich do końca, proszę.   
Nie usiadł, pokiwał jednak głową na znak, że nie zamierza wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.   
\- Badania potwierdziły, że jest znaczna różnica między stanem panny Yukizome, a stanem jej uczniów. Oni tylko obejrzeli nagranie natomiast panna Yukizome… Dzisiejsze badania potwierdziły, że mechanicznie ingerowano w pracę jej mózgu, utrwalając reakcje wywołane przez film. Niestety nie mamy żadnych danych na temat tego, jak dokładnie tego dokonano. Na skórze głowy znaleziono ślady wkłucia igły, to może dać nam pewne wyobrażenie. Nie mamy pojęcia, co jej zrobiono, wiemy tylko, że uszkodzenie jest trwałe. Nagranie Ryoty nie miało na nią żadnego wpływu. Dalej jest rozpaczą.   
Munakata uczynił krok w stronę Ryoty. Nie zamierzał tak naprawdę zrobić mu krzywdy, chciał tylko złapać go za ramiona i błagać, by przypomniał sobie wszystko, co wie i co mogłoby w jakiś sposób pomóc. Zanim zdążył choćby się zbliżyć, chłopak wybuchnął histerycznym , niepowstrzymanym płaczem.   
\- Ja… to moja wina – szlochał. – Ja przepraszam… Przeze mnie tam poszła – Munakata słuchał go uważnie, w napięciu. – Uciekłem stamtąd po tym jak podsłuchałem tamtą rozmowę… powinienem był uciekać, nic jej nie mówić, nie pozwalać, żeby tam szła, ale… Komaeda i Nanami byli tam na dole, Komaeda był ranny… Musiałem iść po pomoc – tłumaczył się chłopak, wciąż nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. – Musiałem ich jakoś ratować i akurat ona tam była… Powiedziałem jej, co się stało, chociaż nie powinienem… chociaż wiedziałam, co jej grozi… To przeze mnie stała się rozpaczą, i nawet nie potrafię jej teraz pomóc!  
Munakata nie miał pojęcia, co mu odpowiedzieć. Tak naprawdę chłopak nie był niczemu winien. Chisa nigdy nie powinna schodzić do podziemi sama. Powinna w takiej sytuacji iść po niego albo po Sakakurę. Przecież dzwonili do niej, próbowali się skontaktować. Gorączkowe rozmyślania przerwał mu dzwonek przychodzącej wiadomości. To mogło być ze szpitala, w sprawie Sakakury albo Yukizome. Pośpiesznie wyciągnął telefon i zerknął na wyświetlacz. Nadawcą był nieznany numer, zaś wiadomość – sądząc po wielkości – zawierała głównie zdjęcia. Otworzył ją pospiesznie. „Jeśli zastanawiasz się, gdzie był twój przyjaciel, gdy Chisa Yukizome potrzebowała pomocy, oto odpowiedź” głosił tekst. Minęła dobra chwila nim załadowały się zdjęcia. Munakata pobladl i pospiesznie schował telefon do kieszeni.   
\- Muszę wyjść – powiedział, ruszając do drzwi. Dopiero zbiegając po schodach na dół przypomniał sobie, jak skończył się wczorajszy sen. Sakakura wykrwawiał się, próbując znaleźć wyjście z budynku, a Munakata biegł do niego, żeby przeprosić go za podejrzenia o zdradę. Jak zawsze nie zdążył.


	4. Don't Look Back in Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munakata ma swój moment prawdy, zaś Kamukura jest superszkolną księżniczką ratującą świat. A teraz szybko, zanim dotrze do nas, że to bez sensu.  
> Ogółem jestem świadoma tego, że rozmowa między Munakatą i Sakakurą jest totalnie, obustronnie OOC i w sumie dość cheesy, ale po tym, co obejrzałam miałam wewnętrzną potrzebę stworzenia sytuacji, w której wszystkie te nieobecne w anime słowa mają szansę zostać wypowiedziane, każdy zostaje ukochany i pochwalony i dobrze potraktowany, i właśnie do takiego stanu mnie to anime doprowadziło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epicko spóźniający się Munakata jest moim headcanonem (bardzo zresztą popartym oryginalnym contentem).  
> Wiem, że za szybko powrzucałam całość i skoro zdecydowałam się na multichap, to bez sensu go wrzucać w przeciągu jednego dnia, ale zasadniczo tak bardzo potrzebowałam terapii, że wrzuciłam wszystko co miałam od razu.

Juzo Sakakura spędził w szpitalu jeszcze trzy dni, zanim wreszcie pozwolono mu wyjść. Przez ten czas Munakata nie odwiedził go ani razu. Były bokser nie potrafił nawet specjalnie mieć o to żalu. Dotarły do niego plotki na temat stanu Yukizome, dobrze wiedział też, jak bardzo Munakata przeżywa tą sytuację. Wiadomość, że dziewczyna może nigdy nie wyjść z rozpaczy musiała go dobić. Martwił się o niego i chciał go zobaczyć, ale podświadomie wyczuwał, że chodzi o coś więcej. Przecież gdyby to była tylko kwestia Yukizome, Munakata by do niego przyszedł. Już raz tu zrobił, potrafił o tym rozmawiać i potrafił szukać wsparcia.  
Co się zmieniło?  
W głębi serca doskonale znał odpowiedź. Enoshima spełniła swoją groźbę i udostępniła Munakacie te cholerne zdjęcia. Jak mógł być taki głupi, żeby w ogóle doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji? Miała rację, był beznadziejnym szefem ochrony. Powinien być przecież ostrożniejszy, powinien to przewidzieć, jakoś ją zatrzymać zanim w ogóle doszło do tej żenującej konfrontacji. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Munakata nie chciał go znać. Zawiódł go przecież, nie przypilnował Enoshimy i nie przypilnował własnego serca. Był jego przyjacielem, a w krytycznym momencie zamiast dawać oparcie, tylko dokładał mu kłopotów i zmartwień. Jak po czymś takim mieli spojrzeć sobie w oczy? Jak Munakata miał mu powiedzieć o swoim strachu o Yukizome wiedząc, że on… Nawet nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co przyjaciel teraz przeżywa. Nie zdziwiła go specjalnie przekazana przez Kizakurę informacje, że Munakata wyjechał.  
\- Tak czy inaczej prędzej czy później musi wrócić– zapewniał Koichi, idąc obok Sakakury szpitalnym korytarzem. Odwiedzał właśnie swoich uczniów, którzy wciąż jeszcze przebywali pod obserwacją lekarzy. Kiedy dowiedział się, że były ochroniarz dostał już wypis, wspaniałomyślnie postanowił odeskortować go do bram szpitala. – Mamy jeszcze sporo rzeczy do obgadania jeśli chodzi o Hope’s Peak… A właśnie – zwrócił się do rekonwalescenta. – Co ty zamierzasz teraz ze sobą zrobić, chłopie? Kiedy szkoła się zamknie, nie będziesz mógł być ochroniarzem.  
\- Nie myślałem jeszcze o tym – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Sakakura. Wiedział, że nie wróci do kariery boksera. Nic już tam na niego nie czekało, zdobył wszystkiei godne uwagi nagrody i tytuły jeszcze za czasów nauki w Hope’s Peak. Nie miał już żadnych medali do wygrani ani rekordów do pobicia. Po zakończeniu szkoły postanowił trzymać się z Munakatą. Teraz też przeczuwał, że droga, jaką wybierze będzie z nim mniej lub bardziej powiązana. Pytanie Kizakury obudziło w nim jednak wątpliwości. Co, jeśli tym razem Munakata nie będzie chciał, żeby szedł za nim? Już raz go przecież zawiódł, może nie chcieć zaufać mu po raz drugi. – Coś wykombinuję – zapewnił.  
\- Słuchaj no - Kizakura rozejrzał się po pustym korytarzu i ściszył głos. – Możliwe, że miałbym dla ciebie propozycję.  
Sakakura zerknął na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Znudziło ci się rekrutowanie uczniów? – spytał.  
\- Trzeba dostosowywać się do zmieniającego się rynku pracy – odparł melancholijnie Koichi, sięgając po piersiówkę. – Rozmawiałem już o tym z Jinem Kirigiri i z Tenganem, mam nadzieję, że Munakata również się przyłączy. Pojawiła się idea, żeby po zamknięciu Hope’s Peak nadal nadzorować to, co dzieje się w sprawie Enoshimy i nie dopuścić do tego, by wywinęła podobny numer gdzie indziej. Myśleliśmy o organizacji, która zwalczałaby rozpacz i zapewniałaby przyszłośc byłym uczniom Hope’s Peak, jednocześnie wciąż wykorzystując ich talenty. Mógłbyś pełnić podobną rolę, co teraz – zachęcał mężczyzna. – Ochrona, albo jeśli będzie konieczność nawet oddział uderzeniowy, zależy od tego, jak sprawy się potocza.  
\- Podoba mi się – odparł z namysłem Sakakura. – Pomyślę o tym.  
\- Pomyśl. Ja wracam do moich dzieciaków zanim mi rozwalą oddział. Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia jak Chisa z nimi wytrzymała kiedy byli w pełni zdrowia. Jako pacjenci są nieznośni.  
Sakakura skwitował to słabym uśmiechem. Ciężko było mu wracać do tych wszystkich chwil kiedy Yukizome ze szczerym entuzjazmem opowiadała mu o tym, jak bardzo lubi uczyć i jak uwielbia swoją klasę. Naprawdę przeżywała transfer na kurs rezerwowy i nie posiadała się z radości, gdy wreszcie pozwolono jej wrócić. Nie był z nią w tak bliskiej relacji, jak z Munakatą, ale przyjaźnili się. Spędzili szkolne lata w trójkę, i nawet kiedy Munakata wyjechał, oni wciąż potrafili znaleźć wspólny język. Na dobrą sprawę Yukizome jako jedyna wiedziała o jego słabości. Nigdy się jej do tego nie przyznał, w jakiś sposób się jednak domyślała. Owszem wyraźnie podkreślała, że rywalizują ze sobą o względy Koysuke, i lubiła żartować na ten temat, jednak ani przez chwilę nie dała Sakakurze odczuć, że robi coś złego albo że jego uczucia są niewłaściwie. Traktowała je jako coś zupełnie naturalnego i oczywistego, tak, jakby w ogóle nie brała pod uwage, że można znać Munakatę i go nie kochać.  
Im bardziej o tym myślał, tym wyraźniej widzial swoje błędy i niedopatrzenia. Za bardzo narażal Chisę, za bardzo pozwalał jej dzialać na wlasną rękę. Poczuła się zbyt pewna siebie, nie potrafiła dobrze ocenić sytuacji. Może gdyby bardziej ją chronił i przypominał jej o zagrożeniu, byłaby ostrożniejsza. Może nie wpadłaby tak łatwo w ręce Enoshimy.  
Wrócił do swojego mieszkania, tego samego, w którym sfotografowała go Junko. Najpierw z wściekłością przeczesał cały pokój w poszukiwaniu wspomnianych podsłuchów i kamer. Znalazł wszystkie, chociaż dwie kamery musiał dosłownie wypruć ze ściany. Usiadl na obsypanym tynkiem łóżku, oddychając ciężko. Zapatrzył się na stojące w ramce szkolne zdjęcie Munakaty. Gdyby tylko był wtedy ostrożniejszy… Zaklął cicho pod nosem i zdecydowanie położyl ramkę na szafce, zdjęciem do dołu. Nie chciał wracać do tego nigdy więcej. Zaczynał nowe życie. Bez Hope’s Peak, bez Chisy i bez Munakaty. Kompletnie nie miał na nie pomysłu i tak naprawdę jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to położyć się i zasnąć. Niespodziewanie jego telefon zawibrował, informując o przychodzącym połączeniu. Numer na wyświetlaczu był aż nadto znajomy.  
\- Jestem w Hope’s Peak – powiedział Munakata, gdy Sakakura wreszcie podniósł słuchawkę. – Przed chwilą dotarłem do szpitala, ale Kizakura powiedział mi, że już wyszedłeś. Musieliśmy się minąć.  
\- Co najmniej o godzinę – spostrzegł z pewnym rozbawieniem Juzo. Munakata był człowiekiem, który albo pojawiał się w najlepszym możliwym momencie, albo spóźniał się w sposób wręcz widowiskowy. Przypominał trochę pod tym względem dzieciaka z klasy siedemdziesiątej siódmej, tego, który swego czasu na skutek absurdalnych zbiegów okoliczności wysadził salę gimnastyczną.  
\- Ale masz teraz czas? – dopytywał Munakata. – Chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć.  
Sakakura zawahał się przez chwilę. Nagle nie był już taki pewien, czy Munakata rzeczywiście otrzymał zdjęcia od Enoshimy. Trudno było to ocenić. Teraz, przez telefon brzmiał całkiem normalnie i niezobowiązująco. Może stopniowo wracał do równowagi po tym, co przydarzyło się Yukizome. Może chciał przeprosić za brak kontaktu przez ostatnie kilka dni.  
\- Coś wymyslę – obiecał, wyglądając przez okno. Mimo wieczornej godziny, wciąż było jeszcze dość jasno. – Park? – zaproponował.  
\- Tam gdzie zawsze – podchwycil Munakata. – Za pół godziny.  
\- Dam ci fory – odparł zaczepnie Sakakura. Zanim przerwał połączenie, usłyszał jeszcze cichy śmiech w słuchawce. Wyglądało na to, że Munakata naprawdę jeszcze nie wiedział. Czyżby Enoshima jednak odpuściła? Co, jeśli tylko blefowała i wcale nie zamierzała wysylać tych zdjęć? Wszystko jeszcze mogło się ułożyć.  
Kiedy dotarł do parku, Munakata już na niego czekał. Wydawał się blady i wymięty, jego oczy płonęły jednak blaskiem determinacji. Uśmiechnął się na widok przyjaciela.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał, przyglądając mu się uważnie, jakby w poszukiwaniu słabości. Sakakura odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc znieść tego sondującego spojrzenia.  
\- Będę żyć - mruknął, lekceważąco machając ręką. Za nic nie chciał wracać do tego okropnego dnia, kiedy został pokonany przez ludzi Enoshimy. Ten temat nie istniał. – Ty?  
Teraz to Munakata odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Lepiej – przyznał, niebezpośrednio dając do zrozumienia, że z nim również było kiepsko.  
\- Co z Yukizome? – spytał czujnie Sakakura. Gestem zachęcił go, by weszli wgłąb parku. Szli alejką nad kanałem, obserwując liście niesione przez leniwy prąd niewielkiej rzeczki. Słońce zaszło już, niebo zaś nabierało odcieni fioletu i granatu. – Byłeś dzisiaj u niej?  
\- Tylko na chwilę. Dalej nie pozwalają mi do niej wchodzić, ale mogłem ją obserwować przez szybę.  
\- … Aż tak? – Juzo zignorował nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Wieczór był zimniejszy, niż się spodziewał, on zaś wciąż był nieco osłabiony po pobycie w szpitalu. Munakata niechętnie mu opowiedział o wszystkim, czego dowiedział się od Tengana i Ryoty. O prawdopodobnym przebiegu wydarzeń, o zaginionym filmie z egzekucji rady uczniowskiej, którego działania Mitarai nie potrafił odwrócić, oraz o tym, co naprawdę przydarzyło się Chisie. O rozpaczy.  
\- Kiedy tylko dowiedziałem się, co jej zrobili, moją pierwszą myślą było odnalezienie Enoshimy – przyznał. – Chciałem ją dorwać i zmusić, żeby zapłaciła mi za wszystko. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora wyjechałem, ale trop był już zbyt stary. Nie zdołałem się niczego nowego dowiedzieć, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że tak się nie da, to do niczego nie prowadzi. Nie mogłem was zostawić bez słowa i ruszyć w nieznane, że to by właśnie oznaczało dla mnie rozpacz. Dlatego wróciłem.  
\- Co teraz zamierzasz? – spytał cicho Sakakura, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Cięzko było o tym słuchać.  
\- Jutro zabieram stąd Yukizome – odparł zdecydowanie Munakata. – Mogę wypisać ją na żądanie. Wyjedziemy stąd, będziemy szukać pomocy tak długo, aż wreszcie nam się uda.  
Sakakura aż przystanął z wrażenia.  
\- Ty żartujesz, prawda? – spytał podejrzliwie. Munakata zaprzeczył ruchem glowy. – Przecież…  
\- Są też dobrzy lekarze poza Hope’s Peak. Ci tutaj nic nie wiedzą, nie pomogą jej. Nawet nie pozwalają mi się z nią widzieć, a przecież mnie rozpoznaje. Wie, że to ja do niej przychodzę, tęskni za mną. Słyszałem, jak wypowiada moje imię. Muszę ją stąd wyciągnąć.  
\- Przecież to tak, jakbyś pojechał sobie na wakacje z Enoshimą – próbował uświadomić mu Juzo. – I wcale nie jest mądrzejsze od tego, co próbowałeś zrobić. Ona jest całkowicie poza jej kontrolą. Jest rozpaczą, sam słyszałeś. Może ci się wydawać, że ją znasz, ale przecież nie masz pojęcia, kiedy naprawdę sobą, a kiedy… Co jeśli zrobi ci krzywdę?!  
\- Nie pozwolę jej – odparł pewnie Munakata. – Wyrwę ją rozpaczy, nawet, jeśli miałoby to zająć lata. Nawet, jeśli to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię.  
\- Co, jeśli ci się nie uda? – spytał szorstko Sakakura.  
Odpowiedziało mu pełne uporu, wyniosłe spojrzenie. Zrozumiał, że Munakata się nie podda. Nie opuści Chisy, nawet jeśli ona nie jest już sobą. Będzie przy niej trwał bez względu na cenę, a jeśli nie uda mu się jej odzyskać, podpali świat, by zemścić się na Junko Enoshimie. Sakakura wiedział już, co co on sam zamierza zrobić. Plan powoli, ale nieubłagalnie kształtował się w jego głowie.  
\- Ta decyzja nie podlega dyskusji – oświadczył ze zmęczeniem Munakata, zatrzymując się na skraju wąskiej kładki nad kanałem. – Poza tym, nie po to chciałem się z tobą spotkać.  
Sakakura pytająco zmarszczył brwi. Coś się szykowało, wiedział to po sposobie, w jaki Munakata patrzył w wodę, zupełnie tak, jakby spodziewał się tam znaleźć właściwe słowa. Fale połyskiwały srebrzyście w świetle wschodzącego księżyca. W całym parku panowała niesamowita cisza. Kontrastowała z krzykami uczniów kursu rezerwowego wypełniającymi park jeszcze kilka dni temu  
\- Spotkałem się z tobą bo… chciałem ci osobiście podziękować za to, że powiedziałeś nam o tym, co knuje Enoshima. Tak naprawdę uratowałeś całą klasę siedemdziesiątą siódmą.  
-To w końcu moja robota, nie? – uśmiechnąl się zaczepnie Juzo. Starał się brzmieć swobodnie, ale w głębi serca czuł już, w jakim kierunku zmierza ta rozmowa. – Jestem szefem ochrony, przynajmniej tak długo jak ta buda jeszcze istnieje…  
Munakata milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, spoglądając na wpływający właśnie pod most patyk.  
\- Wiem, że Enoshima cię szantażowała – powiedział wreszcie cicho, potwierdzając najgorsze obawy Juzo. – Widziałem zdjęcia – przyznał otwarcie. – Przysłała mi je.  
Upokorzenie,jakie czuł, kiedy Enoshima wymachiwała mu telefonem przed nosem było niczym, w porównaniu do poniżenia, jakie czuł w tej chwili. Miał ochotę kogoś uderzyć i był wdzięczny Munakacie za to, że taktownie spogląda w innym kierunku.  
\- Wiem, że to było dla ciebie trudne – odezwał się ponownie przyjaciel. Juzo zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując chęć krzyknięcia na niego, by się do cholery zamknął i nie mówił do niego. – I że wiele cię kosztowało. Obaj wiemy, że nie musiałeś tego robić. Ufam ci tak bardzo, że gdybyś przyszedł wtedy i powiedział, że Enoshima Junko jest niewinna, nawet nie przeszłoby mi przez myśl, żeby w to wątpić. Dziękuję, że nie nadużyłeś tego zaufania. Wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć znacznie gorzej, gdybyś jej wtedy posłuchał.  
\- Nie wracajmy do tego więcej – poprosił Juzo. Nie był w stanie skoncentrować się na słowach rozmówcy, nie potrafił wyłowić z nich żadnego sensu. Desperacko potrzebował zostać sam. Z dala od wszystkich, a zwłaszcza z dala od Munakaty. Zaczeło robić się naprawdę zimno. – Nie ma o czym mówić.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Tak – warknął. – Koniec tematu.  
Na tą deklarację Munakacie wyraźnie ulżyło. Sakakura przełknął zbierającą się pod językiem gorycz niewypowiedzianych słów. Oczywiście, że dla Munakaty ta sytuacja była równie niezręczna i krępująca co dla niego. Oczywiście, że jak najszybciej chciał mieć to za sobą. Ta świadomość była jak kłąb drutu kolczastego wepchniętego siłą w gardło. Nie potrafil jej ani przełknąć ani z siebie wyrzucić, więc po prostu się nią dławił.  
\- Muszę iść – mruknął, nie chcąc przedłużać tej żałosnej sceny. Odwrócił się na pięcie, by ruszyć w swoją stronę. – Uważajcie na siebie z Chisą.  
\- Poczekaj – poprosił Munakata, lekko kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Odpuść sobie – odparł nieco zbyt szorstko Juzo. Naprawdę miał tego dość. Wściekłość na Enoshimę prawie go rozsadzała, nakręcona dodatkowo przez wstyd i upokorzenie. Zdołał przełknąć wypełniający gardło kłąb drutu, teraz jednak wyraźnie czuł go w klatce piersiowej, przy każdym oddechu i przy każdym uderzeniu serca. – Nie ma sensu strzępić sobie języka. Przecież nie lubisz pustego gadania równie mocno, jak ja.  
Munakata cofnął dłoń, nie zamierzał się jednak latwo poddać.  
\- Fakt, nie lubię – odparł z goryczą. – Dlatego nigdy nie powiedziałem Yukizome, co do niej czuję – wyznał. – Nie chciałem, żeby to było tylko puste gadanie i garść obietnic bez pokrycia, dlatego czekałem na odpowiedni moment. Planowałem że dokończę moją pracę dla Hope’s Peak i dopiero wtedy porozmawiam z nią o… o nas. Spoźnilem się, i teraz możliwe że już nigdy nie będę miał okazji jej o tym powiedzieć. Nie chcę żyć z przekonaniem, że dwoje najważniejszych dla mnie ludzi nigdy nie usłyszało tego, co powinni usłyszeć tylko dlatego, że czekam na odpowiedni moment i zawsze się spóźniam.  
\- i dlatego teraz padło na mnie? – spytał prowokująco Sakakura. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Chciał zamknąc ten temat raz na zawsze i odejść, ale wyznanie przyjaciela wybiło go z rytmu. Sprawiło, że zaczął mu współczuć, co w obecnej sytuacji było dość ironiczne. Przecież to on tutaj bił wszelkie rekordy bycia żałosnym.  
\- Dlatego teraz padło na ciebie –potwierdził Munakata.- Nie wykręcisz się.  
\- No dobra – Juzo popatrzył mu w oczy, tak, jak patrzy się przeciwnikowi w ringu bokserskim, przygotowując się na przyjęcie ostatecznego, nokautującego ciosu. – Dajesz.  
\- Dziękuję, że ciągle jesteś po mojej stronie – powiedział cicho Kyosuke, podnosząc wzrok. Widać było, że nie przychodzi mu to łatwo. Rozmawianie o uczuciach nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną, dlatego Juzo tym bardziej dziwiło, że tak upiera się przy tym, by brnąć w temat, w którym żaden z nich nie jest szczególnie uzdolniony. – Dziękuje, że się nie złamałeś pod presją i nie uległeś rozpaczy. Dziękuję, że pozostałeś moim przyjacielem nawet mimo niebezpieczeństwa, na które naraziłem was oboje. Nawet mimo tego, ile cię to kosztowało, bo jestem kretynem i nie miałem pojęcia, że robię ci przykrość za każdym razem kiedy wspominam o Yukizome. Jestem… zaszczycony, że obdarzyłeś mnie takim zaufaniem i lojalnością.  
„Co ani trochę nie zmienia faktu, że zostawisz mnie tu samego, żeby ją odzyskać, nawet jeśli wiesz, że nie masz na to szans” pomyślał Juzo, uśmiechając się z goryczą. Czuł, że gardło piecze go od przełykania cisnących się na usta słów. Drut kolczasy oplatał żołądek, zmieniając go w ciasny, bolesny kłębek.  
\- Wiem, że wcale nie musiałem tego wszystkiego mówić – ciągnął Munakata. – Znasz mnie i wiesz…. Prawdopodobnie wiesz, jaki jesteś dla mnie ważny i jak wysoko cenię twoją przyjaźń i wsparcie. Po prostu uważam, że masz prawo to wszystko usłyszeć. Masz prawo wiedzieć, że mnie też jest źle z tym, że nie potrafię być dla ciebie kimś więcej. Chciałbym móc dać ci całą uwagę i oddanie na jakie zasługujesz. Wybrałem Yukizome, ale jesteś i zawsze będziesz dla mnie kimś bliskim, nawet jeśli póki co nasze drogi się rozchodzą.  
Przez chwilę stali i patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, obaj zmęczeni i przygaszeni. Munakata dyskretnie przesunął dłonią po twarzy, strzepując przy okazji zabłąkany pyłek, który wpadł mu do oka. Juzo spuścił wzrok. Wypowiedziane na głos słowa paliły do żywego, jakby zadano je płonącym ostrzem. Przypalone rany mniej krwawią, pomyślał, i szybciej się goją. Może własnie dlatego Munakata zdobył się na to, by to wszystko powiedzieć. Na swój sposób Juzo zaczynał mu być wdzięczny.  
\- Chyba za to właśnie cię kocham – powiedział cicho. Chciał, żeby zabrzmiało to przewrotnie i kpiąco, zamiast tego zabrzmiało jednak bezbronnie i nieporadnie. W jakiś sposób pasowało do nastroju, jaki między nimi zapanował.  
\- Uważaj na siebie – poprosił Munakata. Na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby, smutny uśmiech. – Nie rób głupot.  
\- Ty też – odparł Juzo.  
Pożegnali się dość oszczędnie i rozeszli się, każdy w swoją stronę. 

\- Jeśli uważasz, że ból trwa w nieskończoność, bardzo prawdopodobne, że będziesz starał się go unikać lub zablokować. To nudne. Każdy przecież wie, że lęk czy ból to emocje, a one przemijają.  
Sakakura odwrócił się i zmarszczył brwi na widok smukłego, długowłosego chłopaka. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dzieciak pojawił się obok niego. Był zbyt zajęty siedzeniem nad kanałem i obserwowaniem pływających patyków. Nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, jak się czuje. Wcale się nie czuł. Nie był pewien, czy w ogóle jeszcze istnieje.  
\- A ty co za jeden? – spytał szorstko, zadzierając głowę do góry, by uważniej przyjrzeć się niespodziewanemu towarzyszowi. – I dlaczego próbujesz mnie analizować?  
Chłopak prychnął cicho, patrząc na niego z góry.  
\- Bo mogę – odparł dobitnie. – Z jakiegoś powodu posiadam talent superszkolnego psychoterapeuty.  
\- Masz jeszcze jakieś głupie, bezużyteczne talenty?  
\- Bokser, prezydent rady uczniowskiej, perfekcyjna pani domu – wymieniał chłopak z wyrazem całkowitego znudzenia i pogardy na twarzy. – Szef kuchni, tradycyjny tancerz japoński, hodowca zwierząt, księżniczka i fotograf.  
\- A, to ty – mruknął bez entuzjazmu Juzo. – Słyszałem o tobie - Uważniej przyjrzał się twarzy chłopaka. Jak na owiany ponurą legendą tajny projekt Hope’s Peak, wyglądał zaskakująco znajomo. Przywodził na myśl dzieciaka z kursu rezerwowego, na którego kiedyś nawrzeszczał. Chisa zrobiła mu wtedy awanturę, bo z jakiegoś powodu dzieciak był ważny. Czyżby…? – Cóż – uśmiechnął się z goryczą. – Wygląda na to, że sam sobie to ściągnąłem na głowę.  
Izuru Kamukura lekko przekrzywił głowę. Jego kruczoczarne włosy zafalowały na wietrze.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Ten chłopak, z którego cię wyhodowano był uczniem kursu rezerwowego, prawda?  
Chłopak westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Jak na ucznia rezerwowego, ten Hajime miał zaskakująco dużo znajomych – zadrwił.  
\- Nie byłem jego znajomym – wzruszył ramionami Juzo. – Ale wydaje mi się, że nasze spotkanie mogło zainspirować go do zgłoszenia się do tego bzdurnego projektu – rozmówca pytająco uniósł brwi. – Powiedzmy, że mógł trochę źle odebrać to, że nawrzeszczałem na niego i nakopałem mu trochę do dupy, żeby nie szwędał się po głównym budynku szkoły i trzymał się z daleka od niebezpieczeństwa. Ogółem długa historia.  
\- Więc to byłeś ty – mruknął ze zdziwieniem Kamukura.  
Juzo zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Możesz mówić mi „tato”.  
\- Nigdy w życiu  
Juzo z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową. Kątem oka obserwował, co robi Kamukura. Zdziwiło go, że chłopak nie odszedł od razu. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że nia miał pojęcia, czemu ten typ jest na wolności i czemu Tengan pozwala mu łazić sobie nocą po parku. Co, jeśli ucieknie i znów sprzymierzy się z Enoshimą?  
\- Mogę ci pomóc – powiedział wreszcie chłopak, powodując, że brwi Juzo uniosły się nieco do góry.  
\- Niby jak?  
\- Szukasz Enoshimy Junko – ocenił bezbłędnie Kamukura. – Chcesz odebrać jej nagranie z egzekucji rady szkolnej i zmusić Ryotę Mitaraia żeby jednak zrobił z tego kolejny pełen nadziei filmik, który pozwoli uleczyć Chisę Yukizome.  
Sakakura spoglądał na niego z namysłem.  
\- Do tego też doszedłeś stosując swój talent do psychoterapii? – zakpił.  
\- Nie, to ponadprzeciętnie rozwinięta zdolność analizy faktów.  
\- Skromniacha z ciebie – skomentował Juzo. –Ty i Enoshima byliście kumplami, prawda? zagadnął po chwili. – Wiesz, gdzie ona jest?  
\- Dlaczego ci na tym zależy? – spytał Kamukura, wciąż uważnie obserwując rozmówcę. – Nawet jeśli doprowadzisz do tego, że Chisa Yukizome przestanie być rozpaczą, on i tak do ciebie nie wróci. Wybrał ją i nie zmieni zdania.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia – odparł Sakakura, bardziej do siebie niż do Kamukury. – Po prostu nie chcę, żeby ona go zniszczyła. Nie chcę, żeby go zlamała i zarazila rozpaczą, bo nigdy na to nie zasłużył. Nawet jeśli mnie opuścił, chcę żeby był bezpieczny i żeby miał szansę powiedzieć jej, co do niej czuje.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest Junko Enoshima – oświadczył Kamukura, podchodząc nieco bliżej. – Ale tak się składa, że mam dostęp do tego nagrania. Oraz do talentu superszkolnego animatora – dodał, z wyraźną niechęcią. – Czy to nie nudne?

(Happy) END :)


End file.
